Shrike
by Nightwing15
Summary: How was I supposed to know that I would end up in the Batman universe? Well, hopefully I can the keep the fact that I'm from another world a secret, but that doesn't mean I can't mess with my new brothers a little bit first... Honestly, what do you expect a Bat-fangirl to do? Hell yeah, this just got interesting... Rated T cuz I'm a paranoid Bat-fan. No Pairings, just Batfam love.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello readers! This is Nightwing15, bringing you a story that will hopefully be a success! Just so that you know before hand, I do plan on finishing this story, even if I take an unexpected break. I will not abandon this story.**

 **Now, a few things you need to know before you start reading:**

 **The ages of the Batfam:**

 **Bruce/Batman: 35**

 **Dick/Nightwing: 21**

 **Jason/Red Hood: 19**

 **Tim/Red Robin: 15**

 **Damian/Robin: 10**

 **Alfred: Unspecified, he's always there, so he never ages**

 **OC character (Ha! You don't get to know her name just yet!): 16**

 **Now, I don't plan on writing any romance, ever. The only thing I will write is overprotective brotherly fluff. The OC in this story is not going to be one of those weak, helpless girls that need training for like, 8 months. She's going to be kick ass from the start, and an overall genius. This story is mainly going to be from her point of view, like, "I did this!" or "This is what I want!" Stuff like that. The only exceptions are if the OC is rendered unconscious (not sleeping, like in a fight or something).**

 **Another few random things you need to know:**

 **This OC is from our world, and is thrown into the DC universe. She doesn't want the Batfam to know, so she doesn't tell them. (This comes back to bite her in the butt later in the plot, just saying). I'm not well rounded in which universes there are, so you'll just have to bear with me.**

 **Next, the suits. SO! If you want to know what Nightwing and Red Robin look like, look up their Young Justice versions. If you want to know what Jason's suit looks like, (not his face, I hate the way it looks in this movie), look up his suit from Batman: Under the Red Hood, and put a red Bat symbol on his chest, and there you go! For Robin, look up his suit from Batman: Robin vs. Batman. The way the characters look are according to which movie or series I'm taking their suits from, with the exception of Jason. Just use your imagination for that. For Batman's suit, just use the one from Young Justice also. The Justice League members will also look the way they do in the YJ series. (Can you tell that I love YJ?) Just FYI, this story is NOT taking place in the Young Justice universe, I'm just taking the way the characters look from there, as I prefer to imagine them this way.**

 **Next, I think I'm going to put up a poll on my page. The poll is where you choose which villain you want the most to show up. I'm going to take the top four, and use the others maybe just once or twice in the story.**

 **Updates: I cannot promise an update schedule, as school is really hectic, because we're preparing for finals. But I can promise that I will try to update at least once every two months. I tried once a month with my other stories on Wattpad, but I just couldn't meet the deadline. So, most likely, expect one chapter every two months, starting with this chapter. The next one might be in January.**

 **One last thing, if you have any questions, I will answer them in the next chapter A/N. I would really appreciate any review I can get, whether it's helpful, constructive criticism, or telling me if you loved it. I will even accept flames. People have the right to say their true feelings about a story. Thank you for choosing to read this story, and I hope you enjoy! (P.S. If you don't like the formatting, I'm only going to change the way I space paragraphs, the dialogue I'm not. I'll show you what I mean in the next chapter, and you guys tell me which one you like better, and which one is easier to read. I'll only change it if I get a majority vote on one or the other)**

 **Disclaimer: Batman and all the other characters belong to DC, I only own my OC characters, however, if I were to own Batman, I would totally ship him with Catwoman.**

"Speaking"

 _Thoughts_

 **The A/N lengths will never be this long again, I just wanted to introduce you to my story first, before it got started.**

 **Third Person POV**

Alfred Pennyworth was rarely ever surprised anymore. Honestly, one could expect that, considering who he was employed to, and who he was a surrogate grandfather to. He had to deal with gas that could show you your worst fears, night terrors, dead-now-alive trauma, venom that makes you laugh until you die, a psycho who makes decisions with a coin, and four my-parents-are-dead-I-can-now-become-a-ward-of-Bruce-Wayne boys. Alfred had to deal with a lot of shit, putting it lightly. He considered himself immune to such strange things; strange things include the described situations above - ("Yes, even you, Master Dick" - "But Alfred!")

But he could honestly say he did not expect a teenaged girl to fall _through_ the manor ceiling, and onto the floor of the - sorry - _his_ \- kitchen.

At the time, Alfred had been washing dishes, and was onto the drying stage. He had just finished drying a plate, when the girl had fallen onto the - _his_ \- kitchen floor. Startled as he was, he dropped the plate - ("I am ashamed to say, Master Bruce" - "It's alright, Alfred").

The resounding crash of the plate alerted the other five beings, six if you included Titus - and you must always include Titus, according to the demon spa - *ahem* - _Damian_ \- that something was happening in Alfred's kitchen.

"Alfred what's wrong? Are you alright?"

"Alfie! What's happening?!"

"Yo, Alfred, is everything okay?"

"Alfred, what's the situation?"

"Pennyworth! I demand to know what's going on!"

"Woof!"

Bruce Wayne, Richard John "Dick" Grayson, Jason Todd, Timothy Drake, Damian Al-Ghul Wayne, and Titus came rushing down the large spiral staircase in the living room, and burst into the - _Alfred's_ \- kitchen.

"I'm afraid I dropped one of the China plates in my surprise. However, the cause of my surprise is - My word!"

Alfred had taken a closer look at the girl that had fallen through the ceiling, and was horrified to see her covered in blood, with one of her arms bent at an awkward angle that couldn't be comfortable. Now, just because Alfred had to deal with the Batman's injuries as well as his past and present Robin's, doesn't mean he's comfortable seeing people covered in their own blood, (well, except for the Joker, but he was a special case). Knowing that he had to do something, Alfred began to take charge of the situation.

"I'm afraid I must answer your questions later. Now, however, we have a more pressing matter on our hands. Master Bruce, would you be so kind as to take this young woman down to the medical wing in the Batcave? It would be greatly appreciated," he said briskly.

Of course, when Alfred politely asks you to do something, you must do it without questioning it, do it fast, do it right, do it fast, do it without complaining - did I mention you had to do it fast? So, naturally, Bruce being Bruce, just _had_ to question Alfred's comman - *ahem* - _inquiry_.

"Alfred, we can't just take a normal civilian down to the Cave….right, of course Alfred I'll take her right now."

At Alfred's Batglare that was more potent than the Batman's himself (where do you think he learned it from?) Bruce rushed to take the girl's body. Gently carrying her (he wasn't stupid! He knew that her injuries couldn't be jostled) he passed by his sons.

"The only person - that I know - who can give a command to the _Batman_ \- is Alfred," said Jason between snickers.

"Shut up, Todd. Even I have to admit that Pennyworth is a force to be reckoned with if he wants to be," Damian snapped.

"Hey, let's all play nice. Let's just get this girl down to the Cave so we can treat her injuries, okay?" Dick said, trying to calm his brothers down.

Tim just sighed at his brother's antics.

Bruce glared at his second son, before rushing off to the Batcave. Alfred was already waiting for him at the open grandfather clock. Stepping into the elevator, he turned towards his sons, "Make sure you follow us down and change into your costumes, just in case she wakes up there," he said seriously. This was no laughing matter, and he needed to convey that to the boys.

Taking in the mood, the brothers all nodded and stepped into the elevator after it was sent back up by Alfred. In the medical bay, they walked in to witness Alfred hooking the girl up to an intravenous therapy line by her good arm. Her broken one was already wrapped up in a clean, white sling that rested on her stomach. The butler then proceeded to usher the brothers out, as he needed space to stitch up the large gashes on her body.

"As soon as she wakes up, we need to find out who she is and where she came from," said Bruce, now Batman just without the cowl, as he walked out of the changing room.

At this, Dick frowned. "Bruce, we don't even know how she got her injuries. We should at least let her situate herself before we launch a Bat-style interrogation on her," he protested.

"Tt. As much as I loathe to admit it, Grayson is correct, Father. The girl might have a concussion, and questioning her before she has time to configure herself, might cause a delay in the response time to any inquiries we might have, thus wasting her time as well as ours," Damian said.

Looking at his eldest and youngest son, he contemplated their argument, before sighing inaudibly and giving them the slightest nod. Turning to the Batcomputer, he said, "Change into your costumes, and be ready for when she wakes up."

Dick gave a sigh in relief and motioned for his brothers to follow him to where their suits were waiting in the display cases. After changing, the brothers, now their vigilante personas, decided to spread out in the Cave to train while they waited for their mysterious guest to wake up.

~o.O.o~

Meanwhile, in the infirmary, Alfred was putting the last touches on the bandages, tidying them up and making sure they weren't too tight or too loose. He had already attached a blood bag to the girl, making sure he used to correct blood type. Before Bruce had let him take the young woman to the Cave infirmary, he had insisted that he take a blood sample to do a scan on the girl, to see if the Batcomputer could pull up a match.

Alfred, the sly man that he is, used that opportunity to figure out the girl's blood type. She was 0 negative, the universal donor blood type, which is usually extremely hard to find.

Luckily, the Cave had large supplies of all blood types, as the occupants of said Cave could never be too prepared for any injured teammate that might need an immediate blood transfusion. They had Kryptonian blood as well as Thanagarian and Themysciran. The Cave even had a supply of Martian blood, supplied by Martian Manhunter himself.

(The injured teammate thing had happened too many times for Batman to count when they didn't have any blood. He, being Batman, had immediately stocked his supplies of blood after the first time the Flash had run into the Cave and crashed into the Batmobile covered in his own blood, and the Cave hadn't had any of Barry's blood type).

After he stopped fiddling with her bandages, Alfred took a closer look at the girl. In all the mayhem and confusion, he hadn't gotten a good look at her. He guessed that she was just a little under five feet tall, shorter than Tim but taller than Damian. She had long, wavy black hair that would fall to her waist, should she stand up. She had no defining body curves, but the slight proportion of her hips to her shoulders, her long hair, and gentle, if not beautiful facial features, confirmed what he already knew, she was definitely a girl. _Knowing Master Bruce's luck, she will most likely have a shade of blue eyes_ , the butler mused.

Turning away from his patient, he opened the door to the infirmary and stepped out into the main part of the Cave. Leaving the soundproof door ajar behind him, as he wanted to make sure he could hear if she woke up, he silently walked up to the Batcomputer, where he could see the Batman's silhouette against it.

"Have you found anything about the girl yet, Master Bruce?" he asked.

If Alfred were not Alfred, he probably wouldn't have noticed the slight stiffening of Bruce's shoulders, before they relaxed again. But he was Alfred, and he did notice. Now, despite what Dick may say about Alfred being the sole perfect being on Earth, the butler was not. Admittedly, his cooking was godly, and his cleaning left nothing for a person to sneeze with, Alfred took great amusement in startling the Batman. Not many people could do that, but seeing as Alfred was the one to indirectly train Bruce in stealth and non existent footsteps, Alfred was the one exception.

"No, Alfred, not yet. The computer scan came up blank. There wasn't even a name. It's like she doesn't exist." Frustrated, Bruce turned to his loyal butler-turned-surrogate-father. "I'm not sure what to think about that," he admitted to him.

The old man sighed. "There's nothing we can do about that, Master Bruce. However, I recommend that we question her, but only after she has a chance to gain her bearings," he said sternly. Alfred knew that Batman liked to get information as soon as he could, but the girl needed to rest, as from what the medical scans said, she had a severe concussion. It would take at least ten days for her to heal, if not then two weeks.

"Dick and Damian already suggested that to me. I'm only willing to wait a half an hour at most, before I begin to ask questions, Alfred. According to the computer, she doesn't exist. I want to know why," Bruce said with a slight glare. Of course, as the creator of the Batglare, Alfred was immune to it.

"Very well, Master Bruce. I shall head on up to the kitchen to prepare dinner. Should you need me, I will come straight down," Alfred said. He gave a slight bow before turning and walking in the direction of the elevator that lead up to the mansion.

Bruce nodded to himself, and turned once again to the computer, as if he could draw more hidden information from staring (*read: glaring*) at the light blue screen that displayed the data, or lack thereof, of the girl's blood results.

~o.O.o~

In the training area of the Cave, Dick, now Nightwing, had taken up practicing on the parallel bars that were made especially for him. Twisting and turning, he went through a routine absentmindedly, his thoughts on the unconscious girl lying in the medical bay.

Jason, now Red Hood, minus the hood ("Helmet! It's a helmet goddammit!") was using the target range to strengthen his aim with the new guns that Bruce had given him, (not that his aim wasn't impeccable, he just wanted to train with his guns). Of course, they were specially made so that they could only shoot rubber bullets. While not lethal, they could still hurt like a bitch. His thoughts were also on the girl.

Tim, donning his Red Robin suit, was sparring with Damian, who was in his Robin costume. Well, roughhousing was more like it than sparring. They had gotten into an argument, which they had forgotten, and had leapt at each other's throats, which in turn led to the scene they find themselves in now.

All four brothers were thinking the same thing, _Who is that girl?_

 **A/N: So, what did you think? I know it's too short, but I promise the chapters will get longer. Leave reviews if you would like, and have a Happy Thanksgiving! (If you celebrate it, that is. It's an American thing, and I live in America, so...yeah).**


	2. Chapter 2

_Ow. Owowowowowowowowowowowwwwwwwwwwwww,_ were my first thoughts.

I mean, seriously, why wouldn't they be? Everything hurt and I felt like death reincarnated.

The second thing that came to mind was, _Where am I?_

Cliché, right?

But no, that should always be the second thing you ask to yourself when you wake up in pain and in an unfamiliar location. At least, from what I could tell with my eyes closed it was.

 _I should probably open my eyes now, huh?_

Slowly peeking with one eye, I tried to discern where I was, except for the fact that opening my eyes made no difference. Wherever I was currently...wait, am I on a bed?

Quickly opening my other eye, and using my left hand, as the right one was currently in a (well made) sling, I gently pushed myself up into a sitting position, scanning the room as best I could in the darkness. My eyes were slowly adjusting to the low light I could now see coming from underneath the door to wherever I was.

A sharp tug on the crook of my left elbow had me let out an involuntary gasp of pain. Carefully bringing my arm to my face, the outline of an IV line was just visible enough for me to follow it back to the medical equipment next to me.

Just where was I? Clearly I had been injured, and my faint memories were telling me it had been from the last thing I remembered before blacking out.

The car crash. That had been...traumatizing, to say the least.

My hearing then decided that, at that exact moment, was the best idea to start working again. Everything had been muffled, like I was underwater, but now it was coming into sharp clarity.

And with that, came the headache-from-hell.

I dropped my head into my hands, and tried not to cry. Imagine the worst migraine you've probably ever had, and then multiply that by the biggest number you can think of, _then_ put that onto a one-to-ten pain scale, and there you have it! The worst migraine in the history of migraines! How lucky of me.

"Shit", I cursed under my breath. Today, (whatever day that was), was not my day. _And I STILL have no idea where the hell I am!_ I cried in my head.

I winced.

On second thought, I should probably keep the mental shouting to a minimum. At least I now knew I was in some medical facility. The IV line and the bandages gave it away after the dots connected in my head. IV line + bandages = some kind of medical care - place - thing….whatever.

The soft murmur of voices reached my now working ears, and I quickly looked back over to the door. Straining my hearing, I began to catch snippets of information.

"...can't…...not ready…...time….."

"...mandatory…...information….where…...from"

"...argue…...won't like…...patience…"

So far, none of it was making sense to me, but I was able to put together what I had just heard. They were most likely talking about me, and wondering where I came from. That was the scenario I could see happening, as I was also wondering where the hell on the planet I was.

The door was then cautiously pushed open.

It wasn't the person who had been speaking outside my door, that was for sure, as I could still hear them (whoever the "them" maybe) arguing outside.

I could only see a dark silhouette of the figure, but it was definitely male. He was short, maybe around four feet and seven inches. His hair was spiky, and his posture stiff. But, there was something...off about his outline. Then he spoke.

"Father, Pennyworth, the bitch is awake".

Okay, Pennyworth sounded somewhat familiar, but where have I -

Whoa, hold up just a sec.

Did...did he just…

Oh NO he didn't!

"Ex _cuse_ me?! I'm injured, have absolutely NO FUCKING IDEA WHERE THE HELL I AM, have the headache of all Mother Fucking Headaches, and YOU have the absolute GALL to call me a bitch the moment you meet me?! Well, news flash, brat, but this Bitch could do away with you anytime she wanted to, so get the HELL out of my room. _Before. You. Regret it_ ".

The last part came out as an unintentional hiss, but I didn't care. By then I was seething, glaring at the brat still standing in the doorway.

There was a heavy silence, before someone outside snorted, then begin to laugh.

"D-Demon *gasp* she-she got you g-good!", a voice gasped. (Three guesses who, and the first two don't count).

"SHUT UP, TODD!"

Really, there was something going on here. First Pennyworth, then Demon, then Todd… There really was something that I was missing, but my poor head couldn't exactly think in that exact moment, and put all of the pieces together. Considering that I was a genius in High School, graduating at the age of fifteen, so, like a year ago, I was embarrassed that I couldn't put the puzzle together.

"No names in the field", a deep voice said.

"But Father, we're not-"

"No. Names."

"Tt. Fine."

That's when I realized.

I was in deep shit.

Pennyworth, Demon, Todd, the rule "No names in the _field_ "... It was all familiar to me. After all, I was the biggest Bat-fangirl my friends knew of. However, they were supposed to be _fictional_. Not living, breathing, and _talking_.

I was going into a state of Bat-shock (yes that's a thing, no you can't criticize me for it, and _yes_ , I'm going to be using it again).

"...ou feeling?"

It was then that I realized someone was trying to ask me if I was okay. Looking up, I found myself face-to-face, with none other than The Last Flying Grayson himself.

It took all the willpower that I had accumulated through my life so far not to faint.

"W-what?" I managed to stutter. Hey, don't judge. I'd like to see you try and talk normally if you suddenly woke up to find your obsession asking you if you were feeling alright... Well, obviously I wasn't. My head felt like crap, my ribs were sore and bruised, and my arm was killing me.

But I wasn't going to tell _them_ that. I couldn't. For as long as I can remember, I've always been taught to keep my emotions to myself, always put up a front to hide what you really feel. It's worked for the past sixteen years, and I won't question it now. Besides, lying was my specialty. I even took a polygraph test once and every single one of my lies were read as truths.

"I asked how you were feeling," Dick - no, _Nightwing_ , as he was in costume with a mask - reiterated.

"Oh. OH! Yeah, I'm fine. Totally fine. Just peachy. Absolutely positively peachy!" I exclaimed.

I was mentally facepalming and kicking myself for a while after that.

Then it hit me. The reason why Damia - *AHEM* - the brat's outline was so weird was because he had been wearing his Robin uniform. The cape had been flared out behind him, and his hood had been up. Well, I knew that now because he was now standing at the foot of my bed glaring at me.

I glared right back, with as much bitchiness as I could muster. He recoiled slightly in shock, before he began to glare even harder, if that was possible.

A deep clearing of a throat interrupted our glaring contest.

Not wanting to lose, I kept eye contact (or what I assumed was eye contact, you can never tell with the white lenses, but my gut was telling me that I had made eye contact) with the Demon-spawn from hell. To be completely honest, Damian had been one of my favorite characters in the Bat-family, (but that wasn't really saying much since Alfred and Dick tied for first, and everyone else came second).

Not looking up at Batman (because who can't recognize the "voice with nails") was my first mistake.

Keeping up the glaring contest with the assassin baby had been my second.

 _Catching_ the batarang that had been thrown at my head without looking, had been my third.

Oops.

By then the rest of the, as they were called, Batfamily had congregated into the med-bay I was currently residing in, and were either staring, gaping, or glaring at me.

"Hehe….good throw?" I commented feeblily.

That's when it dawned on me. I should have been freaking out just then. Clearly, I had been transported to another universe, as Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson, Jason Todd, Timothy Drake, Damian Wayne, and Alfred Pennyworth should not exist. Parallel, or other universes, were possible, but had never been concretely proven. Speculations and theories were made, but again, no solid proof had ever been given (or at least not publicly).

However, I found myself completely relaxed, dare I say...fitting in? It felt completely natural to banter with and glare at Damian, I didn't even question it. It probably hadn't hit me yet that this wasn't a dream, but I was doing good so far without freaking out. If I hadn't freaked out yet, I probably never would. But you know, that's just speculation.

"Good throw? GOOD THROW! Damn it Bats! Why the **hell** did you throw a _Batarang_ at a _civilian's_ _head_ for Christ's sake?!" Jason exploded.

"Language, Master Red Hood!" Alfred reprimanded.

"FUCK language! Did you not see what just happened?!" Hood cried.

"Enough, Red Hood. If you're not going to help, Get. Out." This was accompanied with a Bat-glare that seemed to be completely deflected by the man with the guns.

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to agree with Hood, Batman. Why would you do something so reckless?" Red Robin spoke up for the first time.

The stoic Batman let out an inaudible sigh.

"Classified. Just testing something."

"Tt. Listen to Father, you imbeciles. The girl was clearly out of her mind. If she had not caught the weapon, she would have only been bruised, not killed." The brat intercepted.

The argument went on for a while, between Batman and Robin, and Red Hood and Red Robin, with Nightwing trying to play mediator.

Meanwhile, Alfred, as Agent A because of the domino masked he wore, tended to my wounds. I was still contemplating how I could have traveled from my world to, apparantly, the Batcave that wasn't supposed to exist.

"How are you feeling Miss…?" Alfred trailed.

"Oh, um, I would rather not share my name quite just yet. But I-"

"And why is that?"

I was cut off by Batman's suspicious and weary toned question. It was more of a demand really, but I had seen, and experienced worse, if you would believe me. My childhood had not been the most...friendly.

"Well," I decided to play dumb, "I still have no idea where I am", total lie, the Batcave infirmary was the most tech savvy med-bay I had ever seen, my hands itched with the thought of touching said technology, "I have no idea who you are", even bigger lie (this one kind of hurt, I felt like I was abandoning my Bat-geek self), "and I've been kidnapped and held hostage too many times to be so trusting and naïve", that one was the truth. Being the person I was, back in my world, getting kidnapped for my knowledge and genius was quite common.

The Black Knight of Gotham narrowed his eyes at me, and I elegantly raised one of my eyebrows back at him.

"The girl's got guts," I heard Jason whisper to Dick. The Grayson could only nod.

"You do not recognize us?" Batman inquired.

"Nope!" I replied, popping the 'p'.

"Is that so…" Batman mused.

Playing dumb was a lot harder than I had originally thought, usually I was forced into giving away information, (but not without a price, and we're not talking money, 'cuz I'm just that good), but this time, I had to withhold it, and it was killing me, (not literally, I'm fine). Not being able to stand it any longer, I blurted out my next words in a rush.

"How about a trade? Information for information? But I retain the right to withhold any sensitive intelligence that I deem unnecessary for you to know, am I clear?"

I had begun in an excited tone, bursting with excitement to make a deal with the _Batman_ , but my logicall side had kicked in at the last moment, saving me from what would have been my doom.

I could see the protest on the Bat's lips, but I gave him one of my own glares. My "dagger eyes", as they had been so lovingly dubbed by my best friend, were said to be able to look deep inside a person, and glance at their very soul. Of course, this was all not true, but everyone who has had the "opportunity" to experience the "dagger eyes", have always left the confrontation saying that they felt thoroughly searched.

My glare though, is not what people are wary of, it is the way my eyes seem to change when I glare. Not the friendly way (if you could call it that) I glared at Damian, but with seriousness and a force that seemed to make even the strongest of men, quiver. The color of my eyes are rare, too. "Extremely unusual", people would say.

Most people only have one color in each eye.

I have two.

A mix of seafoam green and electric blue gunmetal.

Weird, huh? But everyone has always told me that it was the mix of the unusual colors that made my glare so piercing and searching.

And proof of that sentiment was right in front of me.

Batman's protest died, and I could see his resolve crumble. But The Batman does not go down without a fight, _ever_.

"Agreed. However, if I should feel the need to withhold information from you, I will," he responded.

The brothers could only stare at us in shock, disbelief, and amazement.

I smirked.

"So, Bad Bat, what would you like to know?"

"What do you go by?"

"You mean my name?"

He nodded once.

"The name's Nix. Alexandria Nix."

* * *

 **A/N: So! Good, bad, boring, cool, let me know in a review if you have time! Constructive criticism is always welcome!**


End file.
